Ichigo's Tiny Heart
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: I believe this is my 3rd songfic. It's a little sad this time. Kisshu goes to check on Ichigo one last time before he leaves...but he doesn't disturb her due to her having company. [Disclaimer - the song is 'Tiny Heart' by Flyleaf. I have no ownership of song or lyrics. I am just another fan in love with the bands beautiful music]. Enjoy!


**[Disclaimer - the song is 'Tiny Heart' by Flyleaf. I have no ownership of song or lyrics. I am just another fan in love with the bands beautiful music].**

* * *

*** ~ Ichigo's Tiny Heart ~ ***

Kisshu was perched in the tree outside his kitten's window, watching as she talked with her boyfriend who he despised so very much. They were curled up together on her bed just smiling and chatting in front of him like he wasn't even there. Of course they didn't know that - but it still hurt the alien's heart.

Why was she always so focused on Masaya? Even before they were dating she was so lost in her dream world she had no time for him. She never even gave him the time of day, let alone a chance to show his love for her.

Oh he so loved her. Loved her more than she would ever know!

But she had made it very clear who she wanted to spend her life with and even though he already knew this he wanted to see her one last time before he and his brothers left to go 'home'.

_Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself,  
When will you open up for me?  
I love you so. I wanna meet you again,  
Before one of us must go._

It occured to him that he was one of the first to meet Ichigo out of all those included in the happenings over the past two years, and yet she still put all others before him.

_Your lips touched every hand but mine._

But even with that said, he fell in love with her and his feelings would always remain as strong as they had become.

_If you choose me I'm waiting for you.  
If you choose me I'm waiting for you._

And _nothing _could ever change that!

_Always waiting._

Koneko-chan. Ichigo. She would never understand what she had done even though he tried to tell her - tried to make her see - on so many different occasions.

He had stopped trying to kill her after a while and began toying with her instead. But her constant rejection was harsh and hard to handle for the most part and so he would make threats that he didn't intend to keep. For he would never take her life because she had stolen his heart and if he took her life he was in turn taking his own life as well.

For now he sat in that tree and mourned the love that they possibly might have shared if one person was out of the picture...but she would always turn and run back to the one that _she _truly loved...and sadly, that was not Kisshu.

_Tiny Heart, you're not by yourself  
When will you recognise the beat  
Of my own heart, grieving in your hand?  
You crush me when you run that way._

_Your lips touched every hand but mine.  
If you choose me I'm waiting for you.  
If you choose me I'm waiting for you._

_Always waiting._

He watched as Ichigo smiled at Masaya and laughed at something that he must have said. And then time slowed as his heart skipped a beat when Masaya leaned down and kissed _his _Koneko-chan on the lips.

Kish didn't even realise at first, but when he turned his face away, some of the tears were thrown off his cheeks. When had he started crying? But he already knew the answer to that - when his Ichigo had broken his heart.

_You will never know what you have done to me._

And still the love for her raged on.

_And you will never know losing love from me._

But it was obvious that she was made for Masaya Aoyama. Not Kisshu.

_And you will never know a single day alone._

A tiny dream of his was for Ichigo to one day wake up and just think for a moment. He wished she would just, for once, consider stepping outside of her dream world and possibly giving him a change.

_Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself,  
When will you open up?_

But that had never happened before and it would never happen anytime soon. She was smitten and he could tell, she was happy and, I guess, that's all he could ever hope for now.

_Your lips touched every hand but mine.  
If you choose me I'm waiting for you.  
If you choose me I'm waiting for you._

_Always waiting._

'Goodbye...Ichigo...'

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review  
Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
